A Letter From Me To You
by GxyEgg
Summary: "I'm much happier since the day I met you. Our first glance, our first kiss, the first afflictions, made the miracle of our love to be born." Kyman, Stenny, Creek, Tyde, Dip, Gregstophe [COMPLETE]
1. Kyman

**Kyman**

•~•~•~•

_Dear Stupid Jew,_

_I don't know how to start, because I'm afraid it might be the end of our good relationship or, if I'm lucky, it could be the realization of my dreams, which is for you to love me as I love you. I told myself, I might as well take the risk because it's the only remedy I know of that could let loose this feeling I've been keeping inside me all this time._

_I love you. I know you'll find it hard to believe me if I tell you how much you mean to me. I hardly understand what I feel for you, and don't know how these long, sleepless nights, thinking only of you can go on. I've never felt like this before. I don't know how to pour out my feelings for you now. I wanted to find the perfect words to make you realize how much I need you and love you, but words continue to elude me; what could they be? Something poetic? I'm sure it should be heartfelt and out of the ordinary. I'm afraid it's no use. Every time I look at you, the words come out the same-I love you!_

_~Eric Cartman_


	2. Stenny

**Stenny**

•~•~•~•

_Dear Stanny,_

_It has been a long time since we first met. I can't believe how long I've loved you, and how long I have contained my love._

_The look of your eyes and that smile that you gave me melted my heart away. Those smooth cheeks-oh, I wished I could have kissed you right away. As soon as I saw your face, my knees weakened, my heart throbbed, hoping I could get nearer to you._

_I loved the way you looked at me the other day. My mouth felt numb, and I stuttered and I couldn't talk. I wished I had the courage to, though, because you're the most beautiful angel I've ever seen. I have been waiting years for you now. I hope I'll be able to talk to you soon. I just don't have the courage to yet._

_Thanks for the smile you gave me. I really melted inside. I could say nothing, but just stared at your natural beauty. I wish we could go out together some day, and that we could have our nights by the beach. I would pour my feelings out to you then. Thank you for the feelings you awaken. No matter what happens, you are in my heart. I hope I'll be able to hold you in my arms and tell you that I love you. That's all I need from you. I love you-that's my promise._

_~Kenny McCormick_


	3. Creek

**Creek**

•~•~•~•

_Dear, Tweekers_

_You've got me dreaming about you now. I think of you every second of every day. I can't help it; you have become a part of my world and it's a little scary because I haven't depended on anyone like this for a long time. I would trust you with anything-with everything. I pray that you never do anything to make me regret this. Yes, now I can honestly say that I love you and will always love you because we seem to be soul mates. You say that we were meant for each other and I know that it's true because you say that you love me too._

_~Craig Tucker_


	4. Tyde

**Tyde**

•~•~•~•

_Dear Clyde,_

_When we first met, I'll never forget how you walked over to me and just started talking and you made me feel comfortable. It started out with a great friendship that has lasted many years. In that time, we've had a lot of good talks and good times together._

_After these months of knowing you, I knew that I loved you, and that I always wanted to be with you. I had wished so hard that one day I would have a chance to be with you. Finally, I got up the nerve to tell you how I felt about you. Now I can talk to you and tell you anything because I trust you._

_I love you so much, and my wish finally came true last Saturday, when you first said that you loved me. My heart lifted because it felt so good inside to finally hear the words I had been longing to hear. We had been friends longer than we had been boyfriends. I'm so in love with you now. I promise you this: I will never lie or do anything to hurt you. You make me feel good inside and so happy, too. It's amazing being with you because you're such an amazing person. I don't know what the future holds-that's something only heaven knows. I just know that I love you, and I know that I always will._

_~Token Williams_


	5. Dip

**Dip**

•~•~•~•

_Dear Pipsqueak (LOL),_

_This letter is my heart-template in which my burning feelings for you will finally be expressed. If you can remember, I sat by your side at the library, only two days ago./_

_I really enjoyed the special moments I spent with you at the library. You struck me as being mild-mannered and sophisticated. In fact, your elevated words added some seasoning to my life. Sitting by your side that day, I was totally captivated by your charm and good looks. If you noticed, I was not wholeheartedly doing the assignment given to me. You were my total preoccupation, believe me. I wondered why I should ever get carried away by somebody I hadn't met before. Are there any particular things that I was hungry for that I found in you? I don't know. I just quickly realized how exquisitely beautiful and unique you are. Your shoulder-length, blonde hair, topped off with a hat, really intoxicated me. I must confess, I have fallen in love with you, my dear. I watched myself slowly gravitate towards you. Since that day, it appears that our lives can be like the lives of the world's famous lovers._

_To me, you're a rose that should be protected from thorns, a delicate angel who needs a defender. To be your defender, I promise that I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy and keep you safe._

_I'm serious when I say, "I love you." I usually rhapsodize about your outstanding natural beauty to my friends. Your beauty hit me with a force of a poetic sledgehammer. I love you and cherish you. You're an angel personified._

_I'm longing to wrap my arms around you to soothe my aching heart. I just need you to say, "I do."_

_~Damien Thorn_


	6. Gregstophe

**Gregstophe**

•~•~•~•

_Dear, Greg_

_I wish I could read your beautiful mind and see eef you really love me. I know I love you wit' all my heart, but I 'ave no idea eef you feel ze same way. My 'eart is ready to split een two because I need you, and yet I do not know eef you need me. Please, from ze bottom of my 'eart, I confess my everlasting love to you and 'ope zat you feel ze same way. Please give me an answer. Je T'aime._

_~Christophe (Mole)_


End file.
